Crutches have taken many forms over the years, and all have been designed to permit a user to ambulate while protecting a leg, that is to be able to ambulate without the need to place all or part of the user""s body weight on the user""s leg(s). Even so, known crutches have not addressed the needs of many users to be able to rest the affected leg by supporting it while standing for long periods of time.
This invention addresses this long felt and unmet need by providing a leg support that can be readily attached to a conventional crutch, and which provides a support whereon the user can rest the affected leg. The invention will now be described in detail with reference to the drawings.